Battle B-Daman - Episode 03
'''Somthing To Crow About '''is the third episode of Battle B-Daman. Plot The episode begins with the debut of Cain McDonnell easily defeating an anonymous battler. Next,Yamato, Grey and Bull are talking about a legendary B-Da player (Cain McDonnell) and how Yamato wants to challenge him. Yamato is next scene complaining about how he has the need for B-Da battling, Grey then tells Yamato about the B Coliesium and how he can battle other B-Da players their. The three arive at the B-Coliseum and Yamato is amazed by all the people and B-Da players, Yamato tries his hand at shoot the gap, while not realizing the point of the game is to shoot imbetween the poles, he knocks them all down, Grey then explains how the game is played and how to do it, shoot 10 B-Da balls as fast as you can between the pins, Grey does so scoring a perfect 100. Then Bull (in wild form) shows his power in B-Da battling by scoring a perfect 100 in battle hammer. Bull then challenges Grey to a B-Da battle but is transformed back into calm form after he smells donuts, confusing Grey and Yamato. Yamato and Grey proceed to practice inside the B-Coliseum, Grey showing him how to play different games. Back at the cafe a storm is brewing over the hometown. Yamato next see's Battle Crow torturing B-Da battlers by defeating them and taking their B-Daman Yamato challenges Crow to a B-Da battle, he brushes it off at first thinking Yamato is no threat but a after a scan of Yamato's abilities he figures out that Yamato is a powerfull B-Da Battler. Out of fear Battle Crow tries to get Yamato to leave but to no avail. Yamato verbally assaults Crow and this sets him off, he accepts Yamato's battle invitation and leave to prepare. While preparing Grey iterrupts him much to his suprise, Grey then tells him to leave but Battle Crow does not head his warning, and battles Yamato. The two begin a direct hit battle with Battle Crow easily dodging Yamato's B-Da balls and counter attacking with hard hits. Battle Crow then taunts Yamato causing Yamato's B-Da Power to rise and Yamato easily deflects Battle Crows attacks, with returning fire Yamato gets a direct hit on Battle Crow winning the battle. Ababa is next scene ordering Li and Wen to go and defeat Yamato and steal Cobalt Blade. The two set out to the home town of Yamato ending the episode. Characters *Yamato Delgado *Grey Michael Vincent *Bull Borgnine *Mie Delgado *Battle Crow *Ababa *Wen Yong Fa *Li Yong Fa *Cain McDonnell (Debut) B-Daman *Cobalt Blade *Chrome Zephyr *Helio Breaker *Knight Cavalry (Debut) Battles *Shoot the Gap Challenge -Yamato *Shoot the Gap Challenge - Grey *Battle Hammer Challenge - Bull *Battle Crow vs Anonymous Bladers *Yamato vs Battle Crow Gallery Shoot the Gap.jpg|Shoot the Gap Battle Hammer copy.jpg|Battle Hammer Yamato & Grey Practice.jpg|Yamoto and Grey Practice Yamato beats Crow.jpg|Yamato beats Battle Crow Category:Battle B-Daman Category:Battle B-Daman Episodes